The Hunters Disguise
by MySweetWolf
Summary: She was clever, hiding in the den of vampires. But I saw through her disguise, she was a hunter, a killer like me, hiding, waiting, planning till she can strike. She was perfect.. And she will be mine.. DRABBLE FIC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

* * *

**M POV**

She is beautiful, innocent and full of life.

But looks can be deceiving, I felt her lust, her need in her emotions.

She was a hunter like myself, placing her warm body in the den of vampires.

Vegetarian vampires.

But I could see her darkness under the well masked innocent disguise.

She was beautiful.

She will be mine.

* * *

**Mysweetwolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

* * *

**M POV**

I watched her carefully, her movements, her words, but mostly I watched her emotions.

I could see the little twitches in her fingers as my brother spoke, fury was evidant but the need, the want of death, to kill hidden beneath the surface was always there.

I tense at the familiar sensation and my eyes find hers.

She was watching me, her eyes glinting in the light, familiar.

It made my skin burn and crawl at the same time.

Because then I knew, she was watching me too

* * *

**Mysweetwolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

* * *

**M POV**

My eyes darkened as a knowing smirk graced her pink stained lips.

"Come on Jazzy, let's go hunt" _Alice... _She broke my connection with Bella as she stepped in front of me.

This girl, this tiny boyish girl thought she tamed me, the Major.

But Swan wasn't the only one who knew how to act, to hide the killer inside.

"Okay Darlin'" I drawl, smirking when irritation bubbles up from Bella.

She was jealous and I knew as I felt the emotions of her turn deadly she was thinking of dangerous things.

Things I would find anything to figure out.

* * *

**Mysweetwolf**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

* * *

**M POV**

****"You need to stay away from her Jasper" Alice huffed while glaring at me.

Dropping the carcas of the elk haphazardly I look down at her with a raised brow.

"I will do as I please _Alice_" I sneer in the southern drawl she hates so much.

"J-jazzy?" she whimpers as I stalk forward.

"Oh Alice, Alice, Alice.. Jazzy isn't in right now" I taunt her, but she knows now, yes the major is back.

**Mysweetwolf**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

* * *

**I POV**

****He was clever I would give him that, I could see what no one could see when it came to him.

He wasn't the man they though him to be, no this man was not someone to order around.

He was a wolf dressed up in designer clothes, he was a born killer.

I could see the glint in his eyes, much like my own.

I could feel him watching me, as I was watching him.

For now I will play the innocent girlfriend, that is till I can get him.

**Mysweetwolf**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

**I POV**

"Bella it's time for you to go home, come" Edward commands from the entry way.

Oh I can't wait till I can roast his sorry ass.

How dare he treat me like a lesser person?

"Bella?" he calls sharply.

My hands twitch as I force a smile on my face and exit the room.

"Coming Edward" I say softly with a little giggle.

God I feel sick. I need to kill something, take my rage out on the unsuspecting.

**Mysweetwolf**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

* * *

**I POV**

When I knew Edward left I made a move, tonight he was hunting with Emmett.

These were the days I counted down for, the days I could escape into the night.

Lucky for me Charlie was still out and wouldn't be home till tomorrow night.

With a smirk I opened my window and leaped on the branch of the tree, it felt good to not pretend.

In reality I was graceful, silent, and lethal.

Dropping down I looked around before uncovering my concealed tools.

Ahh time to have fun.

**Mysweetwolf**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

* * *

**I POV**

I look down at my bloody hands and smirk.

My victim lay breathing, moaning in pain, at my feet motionless.

I had severed his spinal cord with a swift kick to the lower back.

His arms lay at twisted angles from when I had smashed them, crushed them with a sledge hammer and vice.

"Please... _Please" _my victim moans out, blood splattering on my shoes, and his face as he coughs up blood.

"Please what…" I taunt as I lean closer to his face, smirking as he flinches.

"Let me go" he sobs.

"No… the fun hasn't finished yet." I smirk before jabbing two fingers in a knife wound, earing a scream.

**Mysweetwolf**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

* * *

**M POV**

I look down at the ground in disgust.

Alice lay at my feet, clothes ripped, fresh bites slowly healing as she whimpered, curling tighter in a ball.

For once I felt satisfied by looking at her.

She had to be punished and put into her place.

She needed to learn that the Major was not to be treated lowly, or ordered around.

No, I was back now. I wasn't Jasper, submissive to her whim.

I was Major Whitlock and I bow to no one.

**Mysweetwolf**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

* * *

**M POV**

I took off telling Alice she needed to stay there, to not move or more punishment would be dealt.

With a new sensation upon me I couldn't help but laugh, I felt free as of right now.

I could leave, but I don't think I could.

I wanted that dark beauty Edward has claimed as his mate.

Foolish boy has no idea, no, she was mine.

She will forever be mine.

With a slight purr I grabbed the hiker and drained him.

I felt better, stronger, myself again.

**Mysweetwolf**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

* * *

**M POV**

I knew everything was about to go to hell in a hand basket soon.

Of course, this would be my entire fault, and I am proud of that.

Infiltrating a very well-known coven to get information was a very good plan.

The down side was this diet. A diet I refuse to continue now.

But I have to. Yes, I need to get my mate. My dark queen.

For now, I will feign to slip.

To feel remorseful.

But in reality I was bidding my time, my time to strike.

* * *

**Mysweetwolf**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

* * *

**B POV**

My hands were scrubbed clean, my clothes burning in the old building behind me.

There would be no evidence of me here, I was good at this.

I was taught by the best.

There was change in the air, I could smell it, sense it with my entire being.

I tingled with pleasure at it.

With a smirk I head home, the sun was almost up and Edward would be at mine soon.

Soon everything will be different, so soon that I could feel it.

And I couldn't wait. Shit was about to get exciting.

**Mysweetwolf**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

* * *

**B POV**

I was furious, Edward had ordered me away from Jasper.

And apparently, after last night I wasn't to be anywhere near him without him.

"What happened?" I ask casually, causing Edward to growl, causing me to smirk in my mind.

I just loved to piss him off.

"Jasper slipped" he grunted out, this caused me to smirk fully.

I held back a smirk though, why?

Because someone like Jasper, doesn't simply just 'slip'.

Oh no, Jasper had hunted, and it wasn't by accident.

**Mysweetwolf**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

* * *

**B POV**

The house was filled with tension, all eyes watching Jasper as he watches me.

I smirk at him, sending him pride at his act while the others were busy watching him.

"Bella dear, you shouldn't be here" my eyes cut to Esme's worried voice, her eyes cutting from me to Jasper.

"Oh, Edward said it was okay" I tell her confused, all the while smirking inside as she shoots Edward a shocked glance.

"I didn't she wanted to come! I told her Jasper had slipped!" Edward yelled angrily while gripping my arm, it was just a strong human grip but I could play this out.

"Ow Edward please let go, you're hurting me" I choke out scared.

Emmett moved instantly gripping Edwards arms forcing him to let go and fall to his knees, when the shit hits the fan I know Emmett would be the one I regret hurting the most.

Jasper's eyes pierce me, sending me a silent knowing message.

A smirk playing at his lips, he knew what I was doing.

And I liked that he knew too.

* * *

**Mysweetwolf**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

* * *

**M POV**

I stood above a whimpering Alice who gasped and flinched as she saw my eyes.

"Why" she whispered.

"Because I wanted to" I said while yanking her by the hair to stand up, a scream ripped from her throat as her little hands clawed at my arm.

"You will play along, you will say I slipped, you didn't see it or I will find that mate of yours and kill him," her eyes widened as she realised what I said.

Smirking I couldn't help but let that little titbit slip.

She thought I didn't know about her little human mate in Seattle. But I knew, from the very beginning I knew, the increase amounts of shopping, only to come home reeking of sex and human.

"Please don't, I'll do as you ask" she sobs, her hands finding grip on my arm.

"Good, now let's go" I toss her aside while donning a look of horror and shame on my physique before running back to the house.

I came to a stop at the edge of the tree line and let the pint sized pain walk forward; she gripped my hand as I moved sluggishly behind her.

Esme came rushing out to greet us as usual, like the ever housewife and mother of her era. Only to gasp in horror as she takes a glimpse at my torn, and bloody clothes.

"What happened?" she asks horrified.

"He slipped" Alice said still shaken and afraid.

Good, she won't risk her mate.

**Mysweetwolf**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

**M POV**

"HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THIS?" Edward roared at a cowering Alice.

I was slumped in the corner, watching as another crack in the family began.

Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs, she packing, he trying to convince her to stay as I was nowhere near forks.

"Edward! You know better, Alice can't see everything" Esme scolded as she placed a hand on his stiff, tensed back.

"I'm sorry, I need to go see Bella" he whispered to her, giving her a smile as he left.

But anger, frustration, disgust flew off him in waves, he wasn't a little bit sorry as he made out to be.

When everything comes spewing out I hoped I got front row seats to see the famous Cullen holier than thou family crumble.

The house was silent from then on after, various emotions ranging through the house, mainly pity.

Though the silence didn't last long when Edward came home, towing Bella behind him.

Her emotions were satisfied, below the anger of course. She killed last night, just like I did.

I could feel the families' eyes on me, warning me to not attack.

Though it took everything I had to hold back a surprised look when she smirked at me, sending me pride. Though why it shocked me was beyond my knowledge, she was my mate, my equal.

"Bella dear, you shouldn't be here" she felt amusement and mischief as she took in Esme. Along with anger, and disgust, when she cast me a worried look.

"Oh, Edward said it was okay" vicious amusement rippled through her as she spewed out a very fabricated lie.

Horror and shock flowed off the family at her words, though Edward was furious.

"I didn't she wanted to come! I told her Jasper had slipped!" he yells, his hand gripping her arm. Though she still felt amusement, her emotions showed no pain.

"Ow Edward please let go, you're hurting me" oh I think I love this woman, she was convincing.

Emmett came flying nd removed him from her, though she showed no signs her eyes locked to mine. I was impressed, and I knew her plan.

Her secret.

And she just loved that.

**Mysweetwolf**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

**M POV**

"I think it is best if you go home Bella" Carlisle uttered softly while Emmett took Edward outside. His eyes shifting to me ever so slightly, he was fearful, of her and of me. My eyes narrowed slightly, his emotions too controlled.

"Oh, okay" she uttered, her emotions confused for one, smug for another.

"I'll take you Bella" Alice said chirpy as I shot her a look, thus earning a glare from the dark beauty at the door.

"Okay Alice, Bye everyone" Bella sighs out before exiting and hoping back in Edwards car.

Soon I will have her; she will be beautiful, powerful and magnificent by my side as an immortal. The Cullen family will crumble in our wake, and suffer greatly.

"How could you!" my eyes shoot to Edward and Esme. He looked so furious, his hands clenched tightly.

"SHE WANTED TO COME!" he snarls, hands in the air.

_Such a child _

"That's no excuse Edward! She looked so frightened of you!" Esme scolded him, he snarls at her before exiting the back door.

"What is wrong with that by? Did we raise him so badly" she sobs into her mates' stiff shoulder.

Turning my head, I smirk to myself.

Soon.

**Mysweetwolf**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head..**

**I POV**

The car was silent as on the drive home, Alice glancing at me every now and again.

"You need to stay away from him" she utters fiercely.

Turning I look at her with mock confusion.

"What are you talking about? Who?" I utter.

"Jasper, he's mine! You need to stay away from him!" she snarls, her eyes black and wild. My mask dropped and I glared at her, a smirk on my face, one of taunt.

"Really is that so _Alice" _I spat her eyes now full of shock.

"You see Alice, Jasper is mine, not yours" I giggle out, somewhat insane.

"I will kill you!" she hisses, her hands leaving dents in the steering wheel.

"Have you spoken to Alexander yet Alice?" I taunt her laughing. She freezes, her feet slamming on the breaks causing the car to swerve and stop on the edge of the road.

"What! How!" she screams at me.

"Oh I know about him, did you know his screams are so enjoyable?" I laugh while exiting the car.

"What did you do?" she chokes stumbling out the door, her hand clutching her chest.

"Oh, I tortured him, peeled his skin away, leaving him to burn to death" I chuckle darkly.

"Oh god, that was him, in Port Angeles?" She chokes out horrified as she took in my words.

"Yesss, and he was an amazing victim to play with" I let out a cackle, not realising she was flying towards me.

**Mysweetwolf**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head…**

**I POV**

Her teeth were bared, fingers bent in the way to resemble claws. Her eyes were dark and full of hate, rage.

Oh it was perfect. She had finally lost control, sure she was coming at me but I could feel him. He was close, and her death would be marvellous.

"MINE!" he roared, knocking her to the side, crushing the car completely.

"She killed him!" she hisses out furious, getting in a crouch once more.

"And I enjoyed it too" I laugh out roughly, almost silently.

"Interestin'," Jasper chuckles coming to stand by my side with his back to her showing her that she was no threat.

"When did you do this?" he asks me softly, his voice almost a purr.

"The other night, the night you so called 'slipped up'" I chuckle out, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Oh you surprise me Isabella, and I like that… a lot" he purred out, his head leaning in ever so slightly.

His breath fanned over me, the scent of tobacco and leather soothing my very soul and making my head swim.

"Get away from her!" Alice seethed "She has to pay for what she's done!"

"Really now?" my mate drawled with a chuckle turning his head to look over his shoulder at her raging form.

"YES!" She screeched, she even stomped her foot.

"Are you going to face the consequences?" he drawls out at her, fully turning now.

"Yesss" she hisses, her eyes blank. _Ah a vision… but visions won't help you now… _

"Hm, you won't win. Won't even make it out of that crouch of yours" he chuckles, walking forward. In one quick move, before Alice could even blink, her head was popped from her shoulders.

**Mysweetwolf**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head…**

**M POV**

I watched the head roll, her eyes wide with horror, mouth gaping in shock. She fucking pissed me off; she threatened my mate, my glorious very human mate.

But she was one sweet cherry on the cake, no, she was just the frosting. I think it was well time to move things forward.

Time to break a part the Cullen family, for good.

"It's time isn't it?" turning surprised at Isabella's question. Well now, this brings equal to a whole new level.

"Yes, it is time." I tell her softly, my hands cupping her cheeks.

"You really killed her mate?" I ask with a smirk, she chuckled and nodded, her eyes alight with dark joy.

"Skinned him alive and burnt him down" she says proudly, I let out a chuckle and step back. It all makes sense now, the fire in Port Angelus with that poor poor boy that found himself dead and fried alive in the warehouse. Oh I was so proud.

And she is going to make a fantastic vampire.

"Do it Major, I know you want to change me" she demands, I couldn't help but raise my brow.

**Mysweetwolf**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head…**

**M POV**

"You want me to change you?" I ask stalking towards her, slightly surprised but proud that her heart didn't quicken, or her spine shudder in fear.

Her arousal permitted the air causing my beast to purr in pleasure, I wanted to claim her, but her fragile body would break under my grasp.

Our time wouldn't be soft and sweet, no it will be pure animalistic.

"Yes, it is time to up the plan" she smirks at me, my brows shooting up as I pull her into my arms.

"So I was right, we did have the same plane. Oh Darlin', you will be magnificent as an immortal" I purr in her ear as I nuzzle her neck, a moan escaping her lips.

Grasping her tightly against me I sink my teeth into her neck and moan. She tasted like the finest wine or the richest chocolate, either way she was mouth-watering.

Pulling back I savoured the taste before letting the venom pool in my mouth. Her eyes were dark as she pants, she was aroused by this my little minx. Smirking slightly I push as much venom as I could into her neck before doing it again to her heart and every other major artery.

Pulling back I see her eyes rolled back into her head as her body locks. No scream escaped but a simple hum of pleasure, it was so much like my change.

"see you soon Darlin'" I coo with a smirk as I ran with her in my arms, Alice's head dangling from my belt, I needed a place to hide her till she wakes up.

**Mysweetwolf**


	22. Chapter 22

**I POV**

I felt the burn of venom run through me; from everything I was told they were dead wrong. It didn't feel like the gates of hell had opened and swallowed me whole.

No it felt like a pleasant buzz as I lay in the Majors arms on a scolding hot summer's day, or doing various naked enjoyable things, either all it was pleasurable.

I thought over everything so I wouldn't forget, thought of every kill and every scream of my kills savouring them. I thought about my plan with the Cullen's and every little moment of secret glances with the Major.

"Soon Darlin' you'll be done soon… Just one more day"

The Majors husky gruff voice whispers in my ear. I was pleased, soon I would be awake and the plan will be set into action fully, to split the Cullen's apart.

**Mysweetwolf**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head…**

**C POV**

Looking towards my mate I jerk my head to the left, keeping as quiet as possible. Little belle had informed me that when I knew the Major had bitten her we needed to scope out the Cullen's.

It had been 9 years in the making this plan.

Isa had known of us, she was the secret weapon we and Maria had been looking for.

Her mind was deadly, much like my brothers in planning.

She was dangerous, at a young age she began to kill and I knew when I saw her she was to be my brother's mate and our weapon.

"How long does she have left?" my mate whispers softly as we peak at the distraught looking Cullen's.

"A day or so." I whisper. "She's going to destroy the Cullen's and all they stand for. Everything will change after this."

As I saw Edward leave the house, I instructed Charlotte to follow. To keep her mind locked as she did so too.

"Aye, aye captain."

**Mysweetwolf**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head…**

**M POV**

I paced the room that myself and my mate was in, I knew the _Cullen's _would be in a panic and Edward would be looking for her; for my mate.

Alice's head lay in the corner, eye wide eyes staring at me in horror.

Vision after vision flew across them as I tried to decide what to do. Either way she will die, or stay as my mantel piece for all eternity.

While Isabella changes all the thoughts come rushing back. How did she know about us or how I was her mate?

There was something I was missing and it bothered me.

I will get answers when she wakes, I needed to know. I needed to know why she was after the Cullen's and if it was like my plan?

Ah the plan, one that I have been forming ever since that see-it-all bitch told me of them.

The Cullen's were just the first domino. All would cruble at their downfall.

**Mysweetwolf**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Warning dark themes a head…**

**Isa POV**

The pain in my chest exploded and I almost purred with pleasure knowing the change was almost done.

I could feel my mate's lust and rage as he stood near the door; I knew what he was thinking as his emotions spun out of control.

With the last beat of my heart I flipped up off the floor, smirking as I saw the Major where I laid. He had attacked me, not to hurt me but to find out the answers he so much wanted to know.

"Wait." I purr to him, my head cocking to the side as I heard two sets of footprints coming from the south.

"You will tell me, my mate." He snarls causing me to shiver in pleasure.

"Soon but we must greet our guests." I chuckle, gesturing to the oncoming vampires.

HE snarls as he races outside, me following behind as he crouches.

But I knew who it was and they were no threat to me.

Smirking I smile as I see the pretty blonde fly from the trees.

"Well hello Major, I see you finally got ya' mate."

**MySweetWolf**


End file.
